Forever and Always
by Fearless-and-Free
Summary: One promise. Two people. Twenty-five years. "Let's make a promise. If we both aren't married in 25 years, then we'll marry each other," the seven-year-old boy smiled. "Forever and always?" she asked. "Forever and always," he confirmed.
1. A Day Away

A/N: So, I don't know where I got this inspiration. It randomly just came to me, but some of the best stories ever start that way, right? I sure hope so. I'm sorry if this is a bit choppy since I am still new to the world of writing. I hope you like it and don't be afraid to comment and review. I am always open for constructive criticism as long as it is not too harsh. Well, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

He leaned in towards her. His lips were mere centimeters away from her face. The smell of his potent cologne burned in her nostrils. Slowly, his face made its way even closer to her. Closer. And closer. She witnessed his lips casually puckering up. She could feel his deep breathes on her neck. Suddenly, her arms instinctively pushed his shoulders backwards. Because of her outburst of force, his entire body jerked away from the young woman. He looked completely shocked and there was a hint of disappointment in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Davis, but I just can't," the brunette said after pushing him away.

"What's wrong, Kari? Are you okay?" he asked, confused and hurt.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just I don't think we are meant to be together," Kari answered calmly as a piece of auburn hair fell out of her perfect bun and fell over her eyes.

Davis carefully reached across the table to remove the strand of hair from her face. Before his hand touched her flawless skin, Kari closed her eyes, taking in the moment. As he lovingly brushed her bangs from her forehead, she frowned. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. His touch didn't cause her heart to flutter. The way he moved didn't make her mesmerized. He didn't have an impact in her life. And when he lightly touched her skin, Kari was slightly disgusted. He definitely wasn't the one.

"Davis, I," she paused, "I think it would be best for both of us if we broke up."

There was a flash of hurt in his brown eyes. "But, but. Kari, why? What did I do wrong?" he asked, panicked.

"Nothing," Kari replied, trying to sound comforting, "It's not you-"

"'It's me,'" Davis said, cutting her off, "I've heard that thousand of times before. And let me guess. You want to stay 'just friends'. I know I did something wrong. I'm not stupid. What did I do? Did I say something wrong? Does my breathe smell bad?"

"No, no. It's nothing like that. I-I just don't feel anything."

"You don't feel anything?" Davis yelled as his face turned red. "I'll make you feel something!"

As he finished his sentence, Davis quickly leaned across the table and forcefully pressed his lips against hers. Disgusted, Kari jumped out of her seat, breaking the physical contact between them. Other customers at the restaurant seemed to have taken interest in their conversation.

"Davis! I said that we were over!" Kari shouted at him.

"I'm sorry, Kari. Please forgive me. Give me another chance," the impulsive boy begged.

"No. Never. Especially after that," Kari announced as she grabbed her bag and darted straight for the exit, leaving Davis staring at his untouched plate of food as angry tears began to form in his eyes.

XxXxXxXxXx

"I don't know what's wrong with me, Yolei," Kari sighed into the speaker of her iPhone.

"There's nothing wrong with you. He was the real problem. I was surprised you actually agreed to go out with him in the first place," Yolei said, attempting to comfort her best friend.

"I don't know, I guess I just got," she bit her lip, "I got desperate."

"You desperate? Are you kidding me, Kari? Trust me, there are billions of boys lining up for you, girl."

"None of them are the right one though," Kari whispered.

"Kari, stop freaking out. Guys aren't the most important thing in life," Yolei reasoned.

"You're right, but even since I was younger, I've always wanted to get married and become a mom, you know? And now seeing how all of my friends are moving on with their lives, I feel left behind," she admitted to Yolei, who recently had given birth to her second child.

"Don't stress over it," Yolei suggested, "Anyways, your birthday is tomorrow. Relax and have a fun day for once in your life! All you do is work!"

"Okay, I will. Thanks, Yolei, you always know what to say," Kari replied as her mood began to brighten.

"No problem. That's what friends are for, right? Oh, Kimi is crying. I have to go. Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow at seven!"

"Sounds good! See you tomorrow!"

"Bye."

Kari pressed the red button on her phone's touch screen. Throwing her body onto her comfortable bed, she casually placed her phone on the nightstand. Sprawled across her bed sheets, Kari's head sunk into her pillow's fluffiness.

"Tomorrow will be a better day," she convinced herself, "And this next year will be...magical." Kari didn't know what caused her to think that. But there was a voice in her head convincing herself that the thirty-second year of her life would promisingly outshine all of the others.


	2. Forgotten Memories

A/N: Soo I'm backk! Thank you for all of your amazing and kind reviews. Honestly, they make me feel so happy. I love writing to such an enthusiastic audience. Sorry if my updates start taking a while. I try my best to update, but swimming and school take up a lot of my time. Since high school season for swim started recently, the "big" meets are coming up and I have to dedicate my time to training. Also, there has been a lot of drama on my team, which unfortunately I became drawn into. As much as I hate drama, I have a lot of issues to resolve and that is currently my priority. Another excuse for my lack of updating is the fact that annual testing is approaching faster than I thought. So before my grades have a chance to slip, I am busying myself with much cramming and midnight study sessions.

Anyways, enough about me, on with the story. I hope you appreciate this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it. So read and review. Oh, and most importantly, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Reluctantly, Kari's arm slammed the snooze button of her alarm clock. It was her birthday, but she treated it like any other day. Ever since she turned twenty-one, Kari had found her birthday to be insignificant. Unlike when she was younger, Kari didn't have time for extravagant parties and was no longer bombarded with gifts from school "fanboys". It was just an ordinary day. She closed her eyes, peacefully returning to dreamland. After lying in bed for a couple of minutes, the obnoxious alarm returned.

Abandoning her warm, comfortable blankets, Kari slowly swung her legs over the side of her bed. She smiled to herself. Although Kari wasn't one to make a big deal of her birthday, she knew that today was a new day, a new year, a new start. There was something about the feeling of starting over that caused her to forget her worries and problems. It made her feel fresh.

_I'm ready,_ Kari thought, _I'm ready to take on whatever this year will throw at me._

XxXxXxXxXx

After brushing her chocolate-colored hair, Kari inspected herself in the mirror. Smoothing out her black pencil skirt, she cautiously opened a drawer underneath the sink. She paused for a minute, looking at the random objects collected in the drawer. Gently moving aside various items, Kari stumbled across what she was looking for: her curling iron. As she picked up the curling iron, Kari carefully examined its long barrel and different heating settings while she opened and closed the clamp. Hesitant, she took the metal part of the iron and pressed it against her cheek. The cold, smooth metal against her skin sent a chill up her spine. While staring at the curling iron, she smiled as lost memories returned for a brief moment.

_"Happy fourteenth birthday, Kari!" a blonde boy said as he lovingly handed her a wrapped box. The box was cover in purple, shiny wrapping paper, and it was tied with a silky pink ribbon._

_"Aww, thanks, TK, you really shouldn't have," she replied with a slight blush, carefully taking the present._

_"Are you kidding me, Kar? That's what friends are for, right?" her best friend laughed, "Well, are you just going to stare at the box? Open it."_

_As she unraveled the ribbon and tore the lavender paper, a plain cardboard box was unveiled. With much care, Kari slowly lifted up the lid of the box, revealing a new, high-quality curling iron. Tears began to form in her eyes._

_"Oh my gosh, TK," Kari said, "This, this is the most expensive curling iron out there. They just came out with this new model. H-how did you know I wanted this?"_

_"It's because I know you, Kari. I've noticed how you always compared your straight hair with other girls' curly hair. You'd sigh and wish you were 'blessed with natural waves' like them. Honestly, I don't know why. Your hair is beautiful the way it is, but if it makes you happy then I'm happy."_

_"Thank you. I can't express how thankful I am right now."_

_"It's no big deal, Kar. It's just a curling iron."_

_"It's not just that. But," she paused, "I'm thankful for a friend like you."_

_Standing on her tiptoes, Kari leaned closer to TK. Lightly, she placed her lips on his cheek. She could feel her face burn, but she didn't care. Something about the way she made contact with him felt right. It was impossible to explain, yet Kari felt at ease and free around him. Drawing back, Kari could see a slight shade of pink on TK's face. She wondered if he felt the same way. Both teenagers were speechless, neither knowing how to act or respond. Embarrassed, Kari stared at the ground, biting her lip. Before she knew it, she could feel a pair of lips tenderly brushing against her forehead. Instantly, the heat in her face returned._

_"I'm thankful for a friend like you too," he whispered._

Snapping back into reality, the moment was over, and Kari returned the iron back to its original location, closing the drawer. It was such a bittersweet moment. She couldn't help but to wonder where TK's life had taken him. Somehow, he completely vanished from Kari's life. Heart-aching, she couldn't get herself to use the curling iron right now.

_Why do I miss him do much? All I know is that I hope he's happy,_ she thought.

XxXxXxXxXx

Pulling into the company's parking lot, Kari parked her car and walked towards the entrance of "Ichijouji Incorporation." It was dark and poorly lit, like most parking structures. The sound of car engines echoed, as well as Kari's high heels, throughout the parking lot.

Kari worked as a secretary for "Ichijouji Incorporation" since she was twenty-three. Originally, she planned on becoming a teacher, and she attended Tokyo University to help her do so. However, after being a kindergarten teacher for two years, the government laid her off due to budget cuts, because she was part of the young "inexperienced" facility members. Jobless, Kari wandered from place to place for a couple of months. After much pleading, Yolei convinced her husband, Ken Ichijouji, to fire his old secretary and hire Kari. Because of his wife's strong inclination, he agreed and Kari had been working there for about eight years.

Kari was grateful. If it hadn't been for her friend's willingness to hire her, she might still be searching for a job. Riding the elevator, Kari firmly clutched her cup of coffee and took a sip. The liquid burned its way down her throat and warmed up her body. As the doors opened, she stepped outside while radiant beams of sunlight brightened up the sky. She then walked into one of the largest buildings in the area: "Ichijouji Incorporation."

XxXxXxXxXx

"Good morning, Ken," Kari said cheerfully as she watched her boss enter his office.

At the sound of her voice, he stopped. "Kari," he said, "Actually, I have a new assignment for you."

"Oh, okay," Kari responded.

"It's nothing difficult. Tomorrow, we will be receiving a new intern, and I thought it would be best for you to help him become accustomed to the office," Ken spoke in a dignified tone.

"Yeah, that sounds fine," Kari replied.

"Great," Ken said, "Oh, by the way, happy birthday."

XxXxXxXxXx

After a long day of work, Kari returned to her apartment. She flopped down on her bed and stretched her arms. It was a pretty uneventful day, not including the occasional "happy birthdays." Kari turned and looked at the nearest clock. 6:50. That meant Yolei was coming in ten minutes. Ten minutes. Unfortunately, a time too short for a nap. Suddenly, Kari remembered a birthday tradition she had. Stomach on the bed, she leaned her head over the side of the mattress. Underneath her bed frame was a cardboard box. It was decorated in purple wrapping paper and a pink bow. Carefully taking the box from under the bed, she opened it. Inside were about 20 envelopes, some opened and others sealed shut. Kari grinned. Her fingers nimbly searched for the proper envelope.

_Ah-ha!_ She thought, _I found it._

In her hand was a baby blue envelope with the number "32" written on the back. A wave of nostalgia and melancholy hit her. More memories flooded into her mind. Ever since they were younger, TK had always written Kari a sweet letter for her birthday. As they said their 'goodbyes' after graduation, he gave her a box full of unread letters from him. Each birthday, she was supposed to open the card with her age written on the envelope, allowing his "birthday card giving" tradition to live on. For some reason, whenever she read one of his letters, Kari felt closer to him, although she didn't even know where he even was in the world. Actually, that was a lie. She knew exactly where he was: America. He attended college in America and never returned, leaving Kari in Japan. Nonetheless, she lost all forms of contact with him. Besides, the letters and old photographs, it was as if he was never in her life. Still, these letters weren't even relevant anymore. They were written when he was a teenager, of course, he must be different now. But Kari didn't care, she slowly slid her pinky under the flap of the envelope and took out folded sheet of notebook paper.

_To the birthday girl,_

_Twenty five years ago, we made a promise_.

As soon as she read those six words, her heart stopped. Silently, Kari desperately tried to convince herself to read the rest, but she just couldn't continue. It hurt too much.


End file.
